Predator: Apprehension
by xenoharvest
Summary: A female predator embarks on a hunt only to find something else is awaiting her... A story I started about 9 years ago but never finished. I finally found the will to continue, so here it is. (WARNING: Rated M for adult, sexual content and explicit violence.)


She awoke when her room slowly illuminated as it did each morning based on the timer she had set. Her mandibles spread with a yawn as she swung the bed sheet from her naked body. Her muscles were sore as they were every morning. The weeks of hard training were going to be worth it, though. A hot bath would do her well.

She made her way to the door and left her chambers without dressing. As she entered the hall there were many other hunters exiting and entering their own chambers (if they had earned the privilege of private quarters as she had) or moving to and from the common room. She could tell who else was on their way to the baths by both the direction they were heading and the fact they too were nude. Why dress when you're about to bathe?

Mist swirled around her ankles as she made her way down the ship's main corridor; her body bathed in the orange-red light given off by the glowing wall panels. The atmosphere aboard the ship was very warm and humid, but in the bath house it was even warmer. Plumes of steam floated up from the hot water inside the many pools situated in the large domed room. There was no separation in terms of sex here, but males and females tended to group together as they often did. She found a bath occupied by several other women that had more than enough room for her. She sat down, sinking in up to her neck, tilted back her head and closed her eyes. She relaxed for a bit and let the tension in her muscles fade before being washed and helping wash a few of the others.

When she was finished she climbed from the bath, letting the hot water flow down the curves of her body. She made her way to the back of the room were massage tables were set up. She purred softly and clicked her mandibles as she received a deep-tissue massage from one of the young girls working the tables. Far too young for a hunt, which is why they worked here. None of them were particularly developed physically, flat chested and lacking womanly figures, but the one rubbing her down was pretty. She'd become beautiful and fearsome in time, the huntress had no doubt.

When it was finished she was dried and returned to her quarters. She tied her dreadlocks into a ponytail which hung down to the small of her back. She slipped on a simple outfit and left her chambers without eating her morning meal. The excitement had dampened her appetite. She had business to attend to.

She entered a sizeable, round chamber in the heart of the vessel - which was making its way through the depths of space at tremendous speed - and approached a large console. Her clawed fingers dexterously pecked at the glowing symbols laid out on the panel, causing a screen to flicker to life. A single large sphere appeared, surrounded by fourteen more tiny spheres - each of which locked into elongated circular paths as they made their way around that central ball. A solar system. A few more commands and an adjusted slider caused one of these tiny objects to be selected and magnified. The huntress started at this particular world displayed before her intently. She clicked her mandibles in anticipation and purred. She raised her hand to the screen and touched the planet with her claw. There was a _boop_ as curved bracket-like symbols appeared on either side of it; several tiny glyphs appeared below it. This was her hunting ground now. As it was entered into the database it was made official. No other hunter would be permitted to set foot onto that world until she was through. Or dead.

As she turned to leave, momentarily satisfied, she could feel the eyes of several males on her. They were present when she entered, attending to tasks on some of the numerous other consoles in the control room. They had attempted to feign disinterest, but she knew - they all knew. The most desirable female aboard was in their presence. They couldn't help but look at this lithe, graceful creature in their midst. This pleased her, as it always did.

The huntress was dressed in a thong-like loincloth, made of hide, witch had small charms hanging from the thin waistbands; a necklace of small animal bones hung between her bare breasts. Leather bracers matching the color of her thong on her wrists and ankles. Her skin was gray, darker on her dorsal side which smoothly transitioned to a pallid color, almost white, on her chest and belly. Her shoulders and backside were thickly peppered with dark gray and black spots. The eyes in her head were a pale amber. Physically speaking she was a goddess. She had an athletic, firm build with prominent abdominal muscles yet didn't lack feminine curves. She was particularly pleased with the roundness of her buttocks and full breasts. Her looks were only part of the reason she was so sought after. She was an accomplished hunter - especially for a female.

And in a few short hours, she would uphold that reputation.


End file.
